Sacrifices
by Serenity200404
Summary: Darien must make a choice and he's not sure its one he can live with. He has to leave Serena or else she'll die and he won't let it happen. To what ends will he go to make sure he can remove himself from her life and still know that she is safe. Note: Based loosely off the series but there is no Rini and Serena and the scouts are older.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so i'm sure you'll quickly see this is my first fanfic! A long time Sailor moon fan and this is just something i've bee working on for the last few months. I hope you enjoy my spin on the break up between Darien and Serena and please review if you feel so compelled. Side note: I sadly do not own Sailor moon, super depressing I know but I came to term with it years ago.

As the sun set on the horizon he felt the unease within him growing. He hated the night and the dread the darkness brought, like the nights before he began to count the hours until the sun would break the horizon again. "How many nights has it been since I've slept?" His voice sounded foreign to his ears. "Two, three days?" He couldn't be sure all the nights seemed to blur together. The phone ringing pulled him back from his thoughts. Opening the sliding door he stepped into his apartment, reaching for the phone he stopped himself as his fingers brushed the receiver. Pulling back he walked back out to the balcony, the glass door muffled her voice as the answering machine picked up.

"I won't be able to avoid her much longer." He was shocked she hadn't managed to beat his door down yet, not that she hadn't tried. Could he really blame her, he'd given her a half-assed excuse nearly two weeks ago and Serena wasn't known for her patience. "I'm sorry." he whispered into the night, wishing his words could reach her. Dropping his head in his hands he let the tears fall free that he had fought so long to hold back.

He woke with a jolt, even in the cool night air sweat beaded on his forehead. The nightmare had felt too real; the happiness and the joy, the fear and pain as it was ripped away. No matter how hard he tried it always ended with her lifeless body in his arms. Different scenarios but each time the result was always the same. There was no way for him to save her. He'd given up weeks ago trying to convince himself it was a meaning less nightmare. Every night he attempted to sleep it was an onslaught of horror as he watched her die over and over. Darien had gotten the message, it was all too clear. They couldn't be together, he would be the death of the most important thing in his life. The death of his parents had been beyond his control but not this, he would save her.

Suddenly pain tore through him as he fell back against the railing. The fog that had settled over him lifted and he took in the scene around him. His living room was scattered with shards of broken glass, his right hand was dripping blood from a series a gashes all over the concrete "Shit!" he stepped through the now empty door frame, pulling his shirt over his head with his left hand he wrapped his wounded hand tightly.

The blinking light on his answering machine caught his eye, in a moment of weakness he hit play and a smile tugged at his lips as her voice filled his apartment. "Darien, I love you. Please answer the phone, I know you're standing right there." The short pause was her most likely nervously chewing on her bottom lip waiting on him to pick up. "Darien, What's going on!?" the strain in her voice broke his heart, he could almost see the tears that were no doubt welling up in her gorgeous cerulean eyes. "Please talk to me, tell me what I've done wrong. I'm sorry, Darien forgive me! I can change, just tell me what I've done. I know you're there...!" With a trembling finger he hit delete, he had to be strong for her sake.

He turned his attention to the cuts on his hand, doing everything he could to push Serena from his thoughts. The cuts were not as deep as he had expected but they were painful nonetheless. He debated only briefly about healing himself but somehow he felt the pain was deserving, he watched the blood drip slowly down his knuckles and in small droplets splash in his pristine white sink. After bandaging his wounds he surveyed his apartment, which now look like a disaster area. He barely even contemplated about cleaning the broken glass that night but he was mentally and physically too exhausted to bother with it. "_I have to confront Serena soon_." He thought as he stretched out on his bed, he stared at the photograph on his night stand for hours before resigning to a fitful night of sleep. "Goodnight my sweet Serena."

Her screams still echoed in his ears as he showered the next morning. Running his good hand through his damp hair he debated the best way to end things with Serena. "It's over, I don't love you anymore!" He practiced a similar speech over and over in the mirror. Each time the truth was revealed in his eyes. "_If I can't lie to myself how can I hope to lie to her! _Come on Darien! This is her life." He shouted at his reflection "Tell her what ever it takes. Make her hate you if that's what you have to do!" Blood seeped through the bandage on his hand as he unclenched his fist. After his tirade in the bathroom Darien redressed his hand and continued his normal morning routine before work but he couldn't keep his thoughts off Serena. Before leaving his apartment that day he took all the photos of them together and stuffed them in the bottom dresser drawer. "Be strong." He mumbled as he took one last look at her picture before shutting the drawer.

He had nearly made it to work when he heard a familiar shriek. Seconds later the not so graceful blonde rushed through the intersection adjacent from where he stood. "_Late for school as usual." _He couldn't help but smile as her golden pig-tails blew behind her. The sight of her cause him to stagger. "So beautiful." He clung to the wall beside him for support. The mere sight of her made him weak in the knees, how could he manage to face her. Darien gathered his composure and slipped down a nearby ally. "_Coward._" he scolded himself the rest of the way to work.

Like the weeks before Darien's day drug on and on, everything seem to remind him of Serena and how empty his life was with out her. He left work early unable to manage the rest of his shift, he only hoped that he could get home before she was out of class. Seeing her that morning as brief as it was had completely dissolved his nerve to end things. It had taken all his strength to allow her to pass. His thoughts drifted to the last time they had been together it caused him to blush slightly as he imagined having her in his arm again, wishing for just one more kiss. "_You can't have it both ways!"" _Darien mentally argued with himself, his feet guided him on autopilot. Paying no attention to where they were leading him "_Stop being so selfish, this is her life!" _The sudden pressure of a warm body pressed against him snapped him back to reality, he found himself standing outside the Crown Arcade. Glancing down at the petite blonde pressed against his chest, Darien knew instantly that fate was against him. "Serena" His voice cracked he was shocked, how could he have let himself be so distracted he'd lead himself right into her stomping grounds. The fact she had even managed to sneak up on him was frightening; stealth was not Serena's strong suite.

"Oh Darien! I thought you were avoiding me!" She buried her face deeper into his chest, Darien's body responded automatically, his arms wrapped around her small waist pulling her flush against his. He buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent. They stood there locked in each others arms for what felt like hours. Until she spoke again "Is everything OK?" Her words were muffled by his shirt but it was enough to jar him back to the present. Mentally slapping himself he pulled back, what was he thinking every second together would put her in greater danger. Gently grabbing her shoulders he held her at arms length. Her brilliant blue eyes clouded with confusion, Darien could feel his resolve melting away. If he didn't end things soon he'd never do it. Unable to bear her gaze her turned his back to her. "Darien?"

"I can't do this anymore, Serena." He tried to keep his voice firm, he had to remember this was for the best.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was riddled with sadness and confusion. "You can't do what anymore?"

"This, us, I don't want to be with you anymore." He tried not to groan in frustration when she stepped around and forced him to meet her eyes, but he wouldn't back down now.

"I...I don't understand Darien?" Her eyes pleaded with him, begging for answers. Her hand was suddenly on his cheek and then she was pulling him down. Darien's mind was reeling, her touch was intoxicating; he had to get away she didn't understand. He tore himself away, the shock and pain etched on her face would haunt him forever.

"NO! Serena we're through." And like a coward he left her standing there, tears burned the corner of his eyes but he couldn't look back. Darien knew if he turned around he would be lost and he couldn't bear to see her cry. "_please forgive me. _" He could only pray he'd done it in time to save her. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to her after all this. His thoughts drifted back to their time on the moon, to the night that everything had changed. Beryl was gone but his princess would never really be safe, Darien could only believe that the scouts would do their part and protect her when he no longer could.


	2. Chapter 2

Darien considered on returning home but knew it would only remind him of the empty life he was destined to live. If he couldn't be with Serena then there was only one other place he'd rather be. Granted it wasn't like the rose garden his mother had kept at the palace but it comforted him all the same. His favorite bench in the garden came into view and Darien nearly turned around when he saw the small figure sitting there waiting on him. This time he didn't even bother to suppress the groan that escaped when he knew she'd already seen him and there was no way out of the lecture he knew was coming.

"Yes, well I'm not happy to be here either" her tone was hard and cold but Darien noted the sadness that lingered in her yellow eyes.

"News travels fast." Darien attempted to remain indifferent, he stared blankly ahead. It was unclear how this conversation was going to go but he wouldn't be bullied into risking Serena's life just to save Luna and the others the headache of listening to Serena cry. Which there was no doubt in his mind that their would be a lot of crying and wailing on her end, it didn't make him feel any better knowing he was the cause of it.

Luna gave a weak half hearted smile and a slight roll of her eyes. "You try telling a princess her communicator is for scout business only and not a gossip line and see if she listens."

Darien couldn't help but grin, he could only imagine that it had been seconds after he left that Serena had contacted her beloved guardians. "You'll make a queen out of her yet." He tried to keep his mind from drifting down the path where he was her prince and he would be there at her side when she claimed the throne of Crystal Tokyo. That dream was gone just a memory like the kingdom he had once been set to rule.

"I had always hoped you would be there by her side, to help me guide her." Luna's voice softened, and he knew regardless of how hard she pushed Serena she loved her like her own child. "Darien, what's happened? I know Serena isn't the easiest person to get along with. She surely isn't the princess I remember, she's childish, irresponsible and a complete klutz..." Darien raised his hand signaling her to stop. Although he was not royalty in this life Luna still saw the prince he used to be; Endymion was always just below the surface.

"Please we both know Serena is the kindest and most giving person any of us know, every bit worthy of her title. I won't sit here and let you tear her down." His voice shook as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "It just isn't meant to be, our lives are different now. This world is not like it used to be, the Moon kingdom is no more. We can't changed what happened to us then but we have a second chance to live the lives we want."

"Darien how can you turn your back on your destiny?" For the first time since sitting down he met her gaze, her cat eyes seemed to search his soul for the answers he wasn't giving her. "Queen Serenity gave her life to ensure you and the princess had a second chance. A chance to live your lives together as you were meant to be. Surely your feelings for her haven't changed."

"Luna don't you see, I'm not Prince Endymion anymore. That man died on the moon." He had never told anyone, not even Serena how inadequate he felt compared to the man whose memories he shared. "I've tried Luna, I really did but now I want my own life. Not to be bound to the one I lived 1000 years ago. This isn't a world of princes and princesses, the great kingdoms have fallen and a new world has been raised on their ruins. Earth is the only planet that life continues to thrive on the scouts are the last of their kind, my home remains but it might as well be a different planet. Maybe I'm being selfish but I want to move on forget that fact that I am a reincarnated prince and just be Darien Shields; Serena deserves the same, she's so young and full of life and love don't let the past take it from her. Someday in the near future she will be forced to take the role of queen a task we all know she will not run from no matter how unprepared she may feel. But to do so she will have to turn away from any other hopes and dreams she may have, I've giving her a chance to choose her own path." Darien knew instantly that his eyes had betrayed him, and although Luna may have seen through his lies she couldn't argue with his reasoning. They had all known from the moment Serena was revealed as Princess Serenity that she would never be just a normal girl.

"What do you hope to accomplish by breaking her heart?"

"I don't know, maybe a chance to make her own choices, to not live in the past. We've done the Romeo and Juliet thing, Serena deserves a happy ending." Luna couldn't help but sigh at the reference, it had been an ongoing debate if the story was based on Princess Serenity's and Prince Endymion's own tragedy. "Luna it just has to be this way." He hoped that his honesty was enough.

She placed her small black paw on his hand and gave a simple purr. "I may only be a cat but Darien I can see you love her. I don't know what's going on but I can't deny you a chance to forget the horrible things done to you in the past and to look to a brighter future. I just pray this doesn't interfere with her duties as Sailor moon, She still may need Tuxedo Mask. Even in the worst of times he has always guarded her." They both knew she was referencing his stint with negaverse, It was a time that Darien tried never to think of. Even in his darkest hour the overwhelming urge to protect Sailor moon has remained his first priority. He could remember the hatred the rolled with in him during those dark days but even at his worst he couldn't bring himself to harm her. Now at this time he hadn't even considered his duties as the masked savior. Luna removed her paw and hopped off the bench. " I know you'll do the right thing and regardless of your decision I won't mention this talk."

"Thank you Luna." With that the black cat disappeared down the path toward the cherry hill temple. It brought Darien some comfort that Serena had her Sailor Scouts to console her. He sat alone on the bench for hours, well after the sunset he sat there staring at the moon that hung over head. This was the life he'd been meant to live, one of solitude and sacrifice. Darien felt cold and empty, not even the beauty of the roses in the pale moonlight seemed to help. He had given his life for her once before and would gladly do it again, thinking back it sure hurt a hell of a lot less then this.

Turning his gaze to the fountain that sat off to the right of the rose garden it took him back to the first time he'd ever seen Serena. She was known as Serenity then but no matter what name or what century; she had been the center of his world from that night on. He had just returned from the outer reaches of his fathers kingdom and needed a moment to himself in his mothers rose garden. He had briefly overheard the palace guards talking about a lunarian emissary that that had arrived earlier that day, having enough politics for one day, Prince Endymion said good night to his parents and made a silent retreat. Or so he'd thought but he'd barely set foot in the garden when he felt a change in the air, he brushed the sensation aside assuming it was simply exhaustion. When he rounded the row of hedges circling the center of the garden he saw her and knew she was the cause of it. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain surrounded by roses and moonlight. He distinctly remembered thinking that it was like they existed for her alone. He had never seen anything so beautiful. He wanted to approach her but he couldn't get his feet to respond, he was frozen to his spot so he remained there watching her from a distance. The prince knew instantly that she was lunarian but it would take several weeks before he discovered she was the beloved daughter of Queen Serenity. By that time Prince Endymion was hopelessly in love. "_If only things could have gone differently back then"_ " Darien thought to himself as he started the short walk home guided by the moonlight.

That night he was visited by the nightmare once again but he was not willing to suffer through it like all the nights before. He called out to the darkness that swirled around him. "I've done what you asked! Please spare her. I only ask that you grant me the ability to protect Sailor moon." Darien pleaded and was sure his cries would go unanswered. "I can't exist with out her, if something were to happen to Sailor moon I would be no more. I've sacrificed our happiness now grant me this. Serena has to protect the earth, she has a new life don't take it from her."

The room fell deathly silent and then a voice filled the space, it was eerie and serene all at the same time. "The princess must learn to live with out you. You will only bring about her destruction. It will be allowed that Tuxedo mask may continue to watch over Sailor moon, only for the sake of her future. This is the only request that will be granted to you."

"Spare Serena and I will do what ever you ask. I once sacrificed my life for her you must know that." Darien begged with the unknown presence.

"In turn Princess Serenity claimed her own life, when yours was lost. History can not be repeated. She must survive to claim her throne, the fate of the world as you know if rest on her shoulders."

"Allow me the chance to save her, she will not take her life again. I understand she is all that has ever mattered, myself and the scouts are only here in this life to ensure she lives to claim the throne." Darien knew everything that was at stake and would not let Serena die again. A pounding in the distance broke Darien's concentration and forced him back to reality. It came again and Darien registered that it was someone at his front door, with out even moving from bed he knew exactly who it was. Pulling his pillow from beneath his head in one swift movement he pressed it hard over his head trying to block out the knocking.

"DARIEN! Let me in!" Her voice carried through his apartment and no matter how hard he presses the pillow to his ears he could still hear her. "Don't shut me out of your life!"

Darien lay there listening to her pleas, he fought with himself to go to her. He felt his heart break as he could hear her sobs, it was quickly becoming more then he could bare. After several minutes he pulled himself out of bed, deciding to save his neighbors the same headache. He hesitated at the door his palm hovering over the knob, "_Be strong Darien._" Pulling the door open his breathe caught in his throat when he caught sight of her; Serena's face was flush and tears streamed down her cheeks. Her brilliant blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight that streamed through the nearby window; it was as if it were seeking her out to comfort her. Clutching the door knob he fought the urge to pull her to him. "Serena, what are you doing here, I told you things are over."

"I know what you said but it doesn't make any sense!" She twisted her hands in her shirt pulling it off from her shoulders as well as unknowingly exposing the top of her breast. Darien tried not to notice the pale soft skin that she innocently taunted him with, unable to control himself he forced his eyes to the floor. "If I've done something, I'll gladly change, I'll do what ever you ask...anything. Darien please."

"Don't." His voice caught as she flung her arms around him. "Don't change Serena. You haven't done anything. I just don't feel the same as I used to." He pulled her away as she fought to maintain contact with him.

"But it's our destiny, don't you remember our life on the moon?" We were so happy, we're meant to be. After all the battles and even defeating the Negaverse just so we could be together." Her sobs broke off as she stared into his eyes, Darien forced himself to meet her stare and respond in as cool a tone as he could muster. "I don't want my life to be controlled by choices we made 1000 years ago. I'm not that person anymore, can't see you see that." He felt the shift in his voice, he paused to pull himself together. He was about to utter words he'd never imagine he could say to her. Something he never thought he'd have to say to her. Even when Darien had no clue of the past they shared he still couldn't deny the pull he felt when in her company. "I don't love you anymore, Serena move on." Serena recoiled from his as if he'd struck her and Darien instantly hated himself.

"Darien! You can't mean that please!" He closed the door before she could react any further. Much to Darien's surprise she didn't begin pounding on his door again. He stood there with his back pressed against the door, he could sense her presence on the other side of the door. "I'm so sorry." He forced himself away from the door and wandered out to his balcony. Shortly after he saw Serena leave his building only to slump down in the nearest phone booth. Darien couldn't take his eyes off her, he wished there was some other way. As his thoughts drifted the more he found himself wishing the enemy would attack so he could be near her again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next 6 months passed slower then Darien thought possible and with the slow progression of time the negaverse had all but disappeared. Nearly six weeks had passed since the last attack and it seemed their new enemy had lost all interest in whatever it was that brought them from their vile world. Darien would normally welcome the reprieve but now that it was the only contact he ever had with Serena and it was taking its toll on him. During at ime that he should be able to devote to his studies and thesis he was distracted with day dreams and loss. He was pleased that his nightmares were no longer plaguing him, he took it to mean that he had done what was needed to ensure her safety but in the last few months sleep wasn't something he was getting much of.

Serena was everywhere, it was like torture. Everywhere he went he was constantly reminded that she was no longer his and that he would never have the life they had been destined to live. Even his dreams had taken on a mind of their own and were doing his body no good. Every night when ever he would close his eyes images of her beneath him flashed through his mind, he could hear her moans of desire and feel her nails rake through his hair and dig into his back. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get her out of his mind. Darien was quickly making cold showers a daily part of his routine, sometimes even twice a day. It was a sacrifice that Darien was willing to make if it meant she was alive and well.

Darien was presently surprised that for the first time in weeks he was able to walk passed a blonde without looking back to see if it was her. He was so distracted that he nearly ran right into Ami. "Oh sorry Ami." She glared at him which seemed so unnatural for someone so kind as Ami. "Hi!" He acted naturally like nothing had changed, even though they both knwe everything had changed.

"Darien." Her curt answer spoke volumes, as if to remain in his presence a second longer was more then she could bear. Ami side stepped him right into the busy street just to get away. Darien turned to go when a speeding bus caught his eye. With only seconds to react he pulled Ami to him just as it whizzed by. "GET OFF OF ME!"

Darien held her to him unsure why he couldn't let go. How could Ami hate him so much that she would risk so much just to be further from him. He never imagined that his break up with Serena would turn the scouts against him like this, for Ami to blatantly step into traffic he didn't want to know how the others felt. "Darien! Release me this instant!" Ami's stern tone snapped his thoughts back into focus. He took a step back letting his arms fall to his side expecting her to leave immediately, he was shocked when she just stood there staring at him. People passing by grumbled casting them angry glances as they were forced to go around them. Minutes seemed to drag by before Ami spoke, "Thank you, I should pay better attention."

Darien gave her a weak smile and feeling extremely uncomfortable with the situation he turned to leave. Ami's hand caught his arm, together they stared at her hand which was still gripping his wrist. She blushed and withdrew it "Is everything ok?"

"Things are well enough." He gave a small shrug and ran his hand through his hair. "How's the internship?" Darien had been a reference on Ami's intern application for a program at his hospital and couldn't help but wonder how it was going.

"I'm learning a lot, my mother is still annoyed I chose the program at Jaban medical East over her own but the commute with class would be nearly impossible. But i'm sure you know that already." She flashed him one of her sincere smiles. " With the enemy so quiet I'm nearly through with my final thesis."

Darien's jaw dropped. "Ami finals aren't due for another 8 months! I haven't even figured out my topic." Leave it to Ami to make him feel like a slacker. She was likely to become a doctor before him and Darien only had two semesters to go.

"I never know when Sailor business will pick up so can't afford to fall behind my first semester." Silence ensued when the familiar beep of her communicator filled the silence.

Raye's frantic voice emanated from the small device. "Ames where are you?! Serena's disappeared again! Mina and Lita are on their way to the arcade, we need you to find the asshole and see what he knows. Lita offered but you know what Serena said!"

The transmission ended and Ami's eyes remained fixed on the ground before responding. "Raye, I'll locate Darien. Let me know if she turns up."

"So now that you've located the asshole, what's going on?" Darien couldn't help but sound worried, what if the voice lied and harmed Serena regardless of their agreement. He shook his head, wouldn't he know if she were in danger or at least that she had accessed her powers. "Is Serena ok?"

Ami glanced around as if the people walking by cared anything about the conversation they were having, either way she gestured toward the narrow ally. Darien followed her until they were out of sight Ami began explaining the situation the scouts were not dealing with. "Serena she's been, how do I say this...Serena's been disappearing. At first we didn't pay her any mind, with the break up and all." Ami stopped and scowled at him like she was just now remembering she was supposed to be upset with him.

"Ames be angry later, please continue...Serena's been disappearing?"

"You're right this is more important. Luna pointed it out first and then Mina caught on, they share several of the same courses so she sees her during the day more then the rest of us. After that it became apparent to us all. Now at least once a day she's just gone. When we try her on the communicator we get nothing but static."

"Is it possible that she's somewhere with similar signals and its just interference?" Darien's thoughts were racing, was this somehow his fault.

Ami shook her head, "Luna tailed her all day a month ago and still she managed to fall completely off the radar. Just last week I installed a homing device." She pulled out her mini computer and handed it to Darien, "Look here."

Darien couldn't believe his eyes, Serena's signal was bouncing off half a dozen satellites every few seconds. "Thats not possible!"

"I don't understand it myself, the only conclusion we've reached is that Sailor moon has a new tele-port power."

Darien looked at Ami unsure what help he was going to be. "I haven't seen Serena in close to 3 months. we haven't come face to face since the Ice demon and you know how brief that interaction was." That fight had been a disaster, the problem started when Tuxedo mask attempted to intercept an attack that was meant for Sailor moon. Jupiter had shot a lightening bolt directly at him which he had been forced to dodge leaving Sailor moon wide open for attack. Fortunately Mars was there to step in and shove Sailor moon out of the way of the attack. After that the four sailor scouts circled their leader and Tuxedo mask wasn't sure if they were guarding her from him or the ice demon that was terrorizing the market place. "I haven't actually spoken with Serena about anything besides our relationship in even longer. I'm not sure what help i'll be?"

"You can tell when Serena transforms right?"

Darien was starting to understand what Ami was getting at. One of his most valuable powers was being able to hone in on Sailor moon, that was first power he ever utilized as Tuxedo mask and as the years had gone by he'd come to rely on it more and more. "Serena hasn't transformed since she destroyed the electric demon." Ami's eyes narrowed, He had forgotten that he hadn't actually made an appearance at that battle but rather just watched Sailor moon from a distant building. He had gotten the hint after the debacle in the market that the scouts weren't going to let him get any where near her. " If she doesn't transform I don't think I'll be of much help."

"Would your senses be any stronger in one of your other forms?" It seemed she was willing to overlook the fact he seemed to be stalking her best friend during battles.

Darien shook his head, "No, perhaps several years ago after I saved her from Diamond but now I am able to access most of my powers with out becoming Tuxedo mask." He pulled a razor sharp rose from his jacket pocket and could tell that Ami was impressed with the level of connection Darien had with his other persona. There had been a brief time that the scouts hat tried to hone their abilities to use their skills with out calling on their guardian planet but it quickly became apparent that no matter how in tune they were with the planets they had to transform to be of any use.

"We have to figure out where she's going! Don't you see if we can't locate her something could seriously go wrong and then what! Darien you may be done with her but as the guardian of earth you have to care." She clenched her fist and her misty gray eyes shown with determination.

"Ami, calm down. Regardless of our personal lives I do care what happens to Sailor moon and the rest of you." He would only admit to himself that Serena mattered far more to him then Sailor moon herself. It was then that Ami's communicator interrupted his thoughts.

Mina's voice filled the ally "Ami, we found her! She's with Keegan or so she claims thats where she's been." Ami glanced nervously at Darien and then back to her communicator. He fought to keep his emotions from showing. "Forget Darien, meet us at the arcade." with that the transmission ended and the silence stretch between them.

"Well, guess i better head on out. It was nice to see you." Darien could sense that Ami was eager to get away before he mentioned Keegan, who ever the hell that was. But he was glad to see that she was sincere about seeing him and for the first time in weeks he was able to smile.

"Hey Ami?" She stopped at the entrance of the ally. "Did she order you all to avoid me?"

She smiled and shook her head. "She would never order us to do such a think...Serena only made us swear not to attack you." With that she disappeared around the corner and Darien understood why they had asked Ami to find him verses Lita. She was the only scout that could hold her own in her natural form.

Darien remained in the ally for several minutes Minas words kept running through his mind over and over. "She's with Keegan." He could feel the jealousy rising in side him and he didn't try to fight it. "WHO THE FUCK IS KEEGAN!" He roared as his fist met the brick wall. "Son of a bitch." He looked at the damaged he'd done to his knuckles. He waved his left hand over the cuts and in a flash of golden light they disappeared, flexing his fingers he headed in the direction of the Crown arcade. "_Could she really have found someone else arleady?"_

Darien had reached the arcade just as Raye walked in, just inside he could see the other four girls waving her over to their usual booth. Darien's eyes locked on Serena, his jaw dropped when he noticed that her hair was hanging down in a loose braid over her right shoulder. She looked stunning and it was as if he were seeing her for the first time again, everything else around just seemed to fade away. Then it was as if his whole world was spinning out of control when a sixth figure slid into the booth beside her ad put his arm around her shoulders. This man was in Darien's spot, he was holding Darien's girl and he wasn't going to stand for! He felt his blood start to boil "This can't be happening she's mine!" He couldn't understand how she could have found someone else, sure he'd ended things with her but he always pictured her waiting for him to come back. Darien made to cross the street but an unseen force held him in his place.

"Prince Endymion do you forget my warning so quickly!" The voice reverberated in his mind. "You asked that Serena be spared do you now wish otherwise?"

"No, please! It won't happen again. I just never imagined that she would find someone else." Darien gave Serena one last look before turning back towards his apartment. He may not have a place in Serena's life but he had to accept that but he wasn't sure he could bear to see her with another man.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of you that have reveiwed Sacrifices! I am glad to hear that many of you are enjoying the story, I can only hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it.

CHAPTER 4

Darien hadn't left his apartment the following three days after he'd seen Serena at the arcade with who he could only assume was Keegan. On his way home from the arcade he'd stopped at a liquor store just around the block from his apartment and bought several different bottles of booze. Then he proceeded home where he finished a bottle of whiskey the first night and the next day it was a bottle of vodka and some sort of flavored alcohol that tasted like peppermint that night. It had gotten to the point where Darien couldn't even manage to get out of the chair on his patio, he'd woken up the following morning with his face plastered against the patio wall. He staggard to his feet and fell back into his chair which broke under the force of his fall.

"SON OF A BITCH!" pulling himself back to his feet he gripped the railing and slowly turned to his apartment. The new sliding door stood open with a slight shake of his head "might as well have left the broken one." Darien made slow progress towards his bathroom where he proceeded to take a shower. It had been years since he'd drank and he couldn't remember a time that he'd went on a bender like the last few days. He felt like shit, he hadn't even bothered to look in the mirror before he stepped into the shower but he was pretty sure he looked like shit too.

"_What am I doing?" _Darien shut the water off and stood there in the shower. "_How could I honestly believe she wouldn't find someone else. Damn it!"'' _He hit the tiles with his palm and forced the curtain open, Darien walked into his bedroom not even bothering with a towel and threw himself down on his bed. "You know what you have to do!" He rolled over and pull an envelop from the top drawer of his nightstand and proceeded to stare at it until he got the distinct pull in his mind that signaled Serena had transformed. Darien dragged himself out of bed slowly, his head felt like it was going to explode and to make matters worse he didn't know how he was going to handle seeing her. "_You could not go"_ " He considered it only briefly but the years of responding to her desperation was more of a habit then he could break.

Transforming into Tuxedo mask he was pleased that the headache that plagued his human form did not linger into this persona. He then made his way via rooftops to the park where the Sailor scouts were already locked in battle with a negaverse demon. Taking refuge in a nearby tree Tuxedo mask watch as the scouts countered the numerous fire attacks the beast threw at them. He noted that Mars was hanging back at the rear of their formation, after several attempts to do any damage she quickly saw that her fire attacks were useless against the fire demon.

"Girls we've got to get the upper hand!" Mars shouted over roar of yet another fire ball. "Mercury do you think you could give us some temporary cover?"

Mercury nodded, "I'll see what I can do. MERCURY AQUA MIST!" A spray of thick fog spread out over the grounds, it seemed to have the desired effect as the attacks ceased and the fire demon stumbled blindly through the fog trying to locate one of its opponents.

Tuxedo Mask located Sailor Moon in the fog, her face was etched with a determination he couldn't recall ever seeing before. Even during her greatest battles she had never appeared so focused. Her brows were furrowed as she anticipated the blind attack as the beast staggard through the mist. Tuxedo mask was shocked when she managed to land her back flip up right and balanced, Sailor Moon was at her best. As the mist began to fade Tuxedo mask couldn't help but fixate on the way it seemed to shimmer around her, "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

In response the fire demon lunged at Sailor Moon, unable to land her flip she fell to the ground clutching her ankle she was unable to dodge the firy claws as they raked across her stomach throwing her back past the other scouts rushing to her aid. "SAILOR MOON!" They screamed in unison. Tuxedo mask taking his cue let a rose fly hitting the beast square in its forehead. He quickly scooped Sailor moon into his arms and got her out of the now heated battle. He had messed up, reacting too slow and now Sailor moon was paying the price. "_Get your head in the game!_" he scolded himself. "Stay with me Sailor moon."

Her slight whimper was not the answer he was hoping for but it was something. He finally felt he'd gotten her far enough away he knelt down slowly. In the distance he could hear the scouts waging against the demon. Although he knew they could hold their own they needed their leader. It was up to him to get her back to her team. "Sailor Moon?"

"Darien?" Her blue eyes were blurred with pain. Cupping her cheek he stroked it with his thumb, it comforted him to see the relief his touch brought her.

"I'm here, Serena." Pulling his left glove off he placed his palm against the tattered shreds of her uniform. The wound was deep and most of her abdomen was was stained red with blood. She started to shift and before he could stop her she was trying to pull herself up. He pressed his other hand firmly against her shoulder forcing her to stop moving. "What are you doing!?"

"They need me."

"Not like this, that thing could have sliced you in two." Placing his bare palm back on her stomach. "Hold still." Closing his eyes he forced all his power on her and slowly he let his healing power flow him in a wave shimmering golden light. Mending the torn flesh inch by inch he let his eyes open rove over her until his eyes locked on hers. It was as if time froze and everything else melted away, with out thinking he lowered his head and claimed lips with his own. He let every bit of emotion he felt for her feed the kiss. She responded instantly, opening her mouth to him allowing him to taste her. Her gloved hand was throwing his hat off and running through his hair in seconds. Darien pulled her against him reveling in the feel of her body. Sliding his bare hand through the tattered uniform he ran it a cross her stomach which tightened and flexed beneath his fingers.

"Oh Darien." Sailor Moon moaned into his mouth which in turn brought his world crashing down, he broke contact with her. She stared at him unsure why he had pulled away. "Tuxedo mask?"

"I'm sorry this can't happen." He turned back in the direction of the battle. "Come on, the scouts need you." Taking her back in his arms he leapt back to where the others were struggling against the fire demon.

"Hurry Sailor moon dust him!" Mars shouted just as Tuxedo mask placed Sailor moon on her feet he stepped away unable to control his weakness for her any other way he left. Returning to a nearby tree to oversee the remainder of the battle. Pushing what just occurred from his mind he focused on the scouts.

"I won't let you destroy a place of such beauty. Your kind are a plague and I mean to rid the universe of evil like you!" Sailor Moon shouted as she brought her wand level with the demon." "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" In a bright ray of pink light the fire demon was no more. "Moon dusted." She beamed at the others.

"Took you long enough!" mars snorted as the scouts circled around her. "I was starting to think you two weren't coming back." Sailor Moon fought off the blush she knew was creeping up her neck to her face. It brought a small smile to Tuxedo mask face, always so modest about their relationship. How could he have put the others in such danger, his actions to end things with Serena may not be enough if everytime he saves Sailor Moon and he can't keep his hands off her. He had to do something more and it was starting to become clear what that was going to be. But he'd worry about that later, focusing back on the group he listened to their conversation.

Jupiter was scanning the surrounding area around them. "Do you think he's still here, hiding like the coward he is!?"

"Come on Jupiter he's long gone, we should be too." Mercury stated softly. "The media will be all over this place soon enough." The others nodded in agreement, all except Sailor Moon who continued to remain silent. The scouts noticed her pensive expression quickly enough.

"Sailor Moon is everything OK?" Venus placed a hand on her arm which only reinforced the fact she was lost deep in thought because it caused her to jump out of her skin.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon glanced around at her closest friends.

"You were thinking about HIM! Weren't you, don't even try and deny it!" Mars eyes seemed to be on fire.

Sailor Moon shook her head. "No, its not like that, I just don't understand." Tuxedo Mask felt like a heel, he'd been so weak and selfish. This must have been so hard on her over the last few months, he'd left her with no real answers only lies about his feelings for her. Granted she probably didn't know they were lies but he knew. But then there was Keegan, if all of this had been so hard for her how could she have so easily moved on to that bastard. Feeling his anger getting beyond his control he fought back the urge to leap out of the tree and question the five scouts about what was really going on there.

Venus moved closer to Sailor Moon and put an arm around her shoulders. "Come on we'll talk about it at the temple." Sailor Moon and the others transformed back to their street clothes and Serena allowed Mina to guide her towards the temple, the others followed quickly behind.

Tuxedo Mask watched them go and once they were beyond his line of sight he jumped down to the square. "How could I have been so stupid! Serena deserves better then this back and forth, if I can't keep my hands to myself then I can't protect Sailor Moon." He scolded himself as he leapt to a nearby rooftop, he could hear the media in the distance and dealing with camera men and reporters was not something he could manage. He needed to talk to someone and with the loss of Serena and with her the scouts only one person came to mind, Andrew.

With the girls headed to the temple he could only hope they wouldn't wind up at the arcade. Darien couldn't remember the last time he'd actually been in the arcade but he was going to have to chance it tonight. He transformed back to his street clothes once he'd reached the arcade, scoping out the parlor before he committed to going in he was relieved to see only a hand full of people.

"Holy SHIT! I must be hallucinating!" Andrew shouted from behind the counter. Every head in the room turned towards Darien, thankfully it was close enough to closing time it wasn't too much attention. As Darien reached the counter taking one of the center stools his best friend gave him a low bow. "To what do I owe the pleasure, your majesty?"

"Stop that! I should never have said anything to you. You'd think after all this time you'd get tired of doing that!" Darien glared at Andrew, he was the only person that Darien had trusted beyond the scouts to share his true identity with. Granted it he hadn't willingly told Andrew, it was a few years ago after the scouts had defeated wiseman that he cornered Darien at his apartment and began to grill him about the girls. Darien briefly tried to play it off like he didn't have a clue what Andrew was talking about, but then his friend pulled out a list of dates and times that the he and the girls had mysteriously disappeared and how they coincided with the appearance of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo mask. Darien had no other choice but to give in, Andrew swore to never say a word and to the best of his knowledge he'd kept that promise. He was pretty confident that not even Serena and the others knew that Andrew was in on their secret lives.

"You look like hell." Andrew gave Darien a sympathetic look. Pouring him a coffee he slide it across the counter and waited for Darien to open up.

"I need to talk to someone. I'm going out of my mind."

Andrew immediately stepped out from behind the counter, waving his arms. "Alright everybody! Arcade is closing early!" Darien watched in bewilderment as his best friend literally pushed customers out the doors. Locking them behind he turned back to Darien with a menacing look in his eyes. "I say we kill him."

Darien was taken aback by the look he saw in Andrew's eyes, it was frightening how quickly his good natured friend had taken on the appearance of an evil villain. "Kill who?"

"You came here to talk about Keegan right?" Andrew's evil smirk faded. "You do know about Keegan and Serena don't you? Please don't tell me I'm the first person to let the cat out of the bag."

"What?" Darien was unsure how to react, even though he'd known about Serena and Keegan for a few days it was like a slap in the face hearing it from Andrew. He couldn't deny it, there really was something to this Serena and Keegan thing. Andrew waved his hand in front of Darien's face. "Huh, yea Serena, Keegan I'd heard rumors. I'm not really here to talk about that though."

Andrew's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me you aren't here to figure out a way to get Serena back?" Darien shook his head, he wished jealousy was all he had to worry about. "I'm going to take the internship in America."

"WHAT! He stared at Darien in disbelief, watching him as if he were waiting for his friend to say he was kidding about moving all the way across the world. "What about Serena? What about you know, your destiny!"

Darien slumped down, letting his head hit the counter. Was he really going through with this. The offer had arrived a few months ago followed by another letter last week but he couldn't leave then but now he felt like he could no longer stay. "Drew, destiny fucked me"

"It's that mother fucking nightmare again. I told you months ago Dare, its just something the enemy has worked up to mess with your head." Andrew was confident there was nothing more to the nightmare then the negaverse. "Tell me its because of something else? Explain to me why Serena is allowing some douche like Keegan hand around her?"

"I can't," Darien shrugged away the tears that were stinging the corner of his eyes. "She's my whole world Drew. She always has been and so what if it is the enemy what if its not; I can't take that risk. I wish it could be different, that our past were different but I won't chance it. I won't risk her life again."

Andrew slammed his fist down onto the counter, Darien raised his head to meet his best friends stare. "Look it's got blow having someone else's memories swimming around in your head, but this is your life you can't worry about what happened in the past."

Darien had tried to explain his past life as prince Endymion with Andrew and there was no real way to make it sound right. All Andrew had seemed to taken away from it was that Dairen had split personalities and it was an internal battle for which was the dominant persona. "You still don't get it; they aren't someone else's memories they are mine! I can close my eyes and instantly be back in time, living in the palace, seeing my parents and visiting the moon kingdom. It doesn't matter that I had a different name or was a different person its still part of me. Serena was the center of my world then and I can't change that now." An image of her face stained with passion floated to the front of his thoughts, even something as simple as a kiss was enough to set him a blaze.

"You're right I don't understand but I can't sit by and watch you throw away you're second chance. Queen Tranquility..."

"Serenity." Darien corrected, Andrew waved it off.

"whatever, she wanted you to be with her daughter."

"Things change, I swore to protect the princess and in the end that's all that matters. I will do what ever it takes to ensures Serena is able to claim her throne." Darien cleared his mind and for once he was able to see things clearly and he was able to find some relief in the choices he was making.

"You really believe that Serena will be able to become so mystical, all powerful queen of the known universe with out you here?" Andrew loved Serena like a sister but he was sceptical in her ability to pull that off. "Dare, I'll give you this. I've seen an incredible change in Serena over the years and most of it is because of the strength and confidence you give her. You two are like two sides of a coin and you compliment each other. I don't know everything you two have lived through but you've got to brush it off. Everything is going to work out, you can't run off to America."

"There's nothing stopping me, I've ended things with Serena and each day I stay I just run the risk of putting her life in greater danger." Darien stood up from the stool, he had made up his mind. "Will you do me a favor?"

"If I say no will you stay?" Andrew tried.

Darien shook his head and gave his friend a small smile. "Keep an eye on the girls for me, don't tell them where i've gone and don't let Serena do anything stupid."

"Ok, I won't say anything but I think its beyond the point of her doing anything stupid. You obviously haven't had the pleasure of meeting the slim ball she's calling her boyfriend."

"I'm not going to change my mind, Serena has to make her own choices and if he's her choice then let her be. Just please watch them and take care of yourself." Darien gave his friend a brief hug. "I'll be in touch." Walking out of the arcade for what could very well be the last time Darien lingered at the door. He could remember all the times Serena had nearly run him down in her hurried attempts to get to school, or just about anywhere else she was constantly running late to. Back then he'd been a different person, didn't know the history they had shared but even then he enjoyed the small interactions that they shared. Tormenting her had always been a highlight to his day. Those were just memories and something he would always cherish but he need to be strong and that meant he needed to move on.

Upon entering his apartment Darien set out to confirm his acceptance of the position in America and began his preperations for the the next few days he made his travel arrangements, turned in his resignation at the hospital. Packing his bags was one of the last things he did and when he got to the bottom drawer of his dresser he hesistated before opening it up. There were all the pictures he had shut away and though he truly did want to take them with him he knew he shouldn't. Again closing the drawer he walked out of his apartment and loaded up his bags. He was really going to do this, a new life awaited him in America.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Serena knew the scouts weren't going to take her running out on another meeting very well but Keegan had promised to take her to the pier this afternoon and she didn't wan t to disappoint him by not showing up, so she just slipped out the side door and figured she'd explain it to them later. Sure the scouts were her best friends but She didn't know how she would have managed the last few months if it weren't for Keegan and the distraction he'd given her, granted he did seem to be taking up more and more of her time but wasn't that what boyfriends were supposed to do. Thinking back she wasn't even really sure how Keegan and her had gotten together, Serena remembered that several weeks after Darien had broken up with her that she had noticed Keegan kept popping up at her favorite hang outs. It was like he would appear out of thin air at times, one minute she'd just be sitting on a park bench alone in the Rose garden and the next he'd be walking by or he'd be sitting at the arcade game next to her as she attempted to beat her personal best in Sailor V.

Day after day he was there more and more until they were actually making plans to hang out and he was becoming an addition to their group, the filling the spot as the sixth member. The scouts had tried to point out that she was just using him to fill the space that Darien had left but that was in the beginning now they always seemed to have other plans when ever Serena mentioned bringing Keegan along. "_It's just jealousy thats all_" She reminded herself as she raced toward the bus stop. "_Please don't let it have left already, Keegan's going to be pissed if I'm late again._" Serena skidded to a halt when she saw four familiar figures standing at the bus stop. "_SHIT! how did they manage to beat me here! I'm in for it now. _Hey guys! _Play it cool Serena, maybe they ran out on the meeting too and this is just one huge coincidence._" One look at Raye told Serena all she needed to know.

"Got somewhere better to be?" Raye crossed her arms over her breast and stared Serena down as if asking her to try and deny what they all knew was true.

Serena approached the group slowly, trying to think if there was any way that she could manage to talk her way out of the situation. Then again who was she kidding, these four girls knew her better then she knew her self at times, but she'd give it a go. "Well, you see...I umm...there's this homework assignment, no wait I ummm need to give Luna a..._Shoot I used that excuse last time. _I told my mom I would help her..."

"Serena, shut up!" Raye snapped and the others quickly began to nod their heads in agreement.

"This is the fourth time this week you have either snuck out of a scout meeting early or you haven't even bothered to show up." Ami gave her a disapproving look that made Serena feel incredibly guilty, she could take the looks from Raye but Ami was a different story. "we are frankly tired of your excuses." All four pairs of eyes were fixed on Serena, she felt trapped, things hadn't been this difficult when her and Darien were together but then again she was able to bring him to the scout meetings and no one had a problem with that. She made that mistake early on with Keegan, with out even thinking about their secret she had invited him to accompany her to the Temple at the start of their relationship. Serena was pretty sure that Raye and Lita were going to strangle her right there and then but thanks to quick thinking Mina there was blood shed. She had managed to smooth things over and granted the scouts didn't get to discuss their latest enemy they did enjoy ice cream sundaes, Keegan's treat! She thought for sure that would win the girls over but seems like it just made matters worse. She was sure the girls weren't going to forgive her for that slip up but some how they managed to and after a very long lecture from Ami and Luna she agreed that Keegan was no longer allowed to accompany her to sailor business.

"WELL! Where is Keegan taking you today?" Lita spoke up breaking the silence that had settled over the small group. Serena stared at the ground unable to meet her friends hard stares. "We aren't stupid Serena, every time you've run off on us its been to hang out with him."

"Why do you guys hate him so much!" Serena wailed, she was tired of this back and forth with the girls. She just couldn't see what Keegan had done to them to make them hate him so much. They should have been happy for her. Mina had told her time and time again that Darien wasn't good enough for her and if he couldn't see that Serena was the best thing to happen to him then she could find someone else and move on. Thats what she'd done, well truthfully she hadn't tried to find someone else and she wasn't sure she really wanted to move on. There had been a time some months agon that she thought about Darien constantly and even though she really liked Keegan she couldn't help but feel like she was betraying her true self by being with him. But then three months ago Darien left, with out even saying a word and that's when she knew he wasn't kidding around and they were really over. It had felt like a slap in the face to Serena, she wasn't even worth a simple good bye. So since the day she heard he was in America she'd been forcing herself to forget him and the past they shared and to try and start over with Keegan. "He never did anything to any of you!"

"Serena he's not good for you." Mina spoke up this time. "We've all noticed a change in you since Darien left. You are failing most of your classes, more so then usual for you and you are even flaking on Sailor business."

"To top things off you keep lying to us and saying you have this to do and that to do when all you really are doing is spending every waking minute with Keegan." Lita stepped in as the four girls seemed to form a circle around their leader and best friend. "We are worried that maybe you are getting in over your head here. What do you even really know about this guy?"

Serena stared at them all in disbelief, how could they really believe that Keegan was to blame and not Darien. He had all but ripped out her heart played around with it before putting it on puree in a blender. She had been devastated and the only thing that had made her feel better about any of it was when she was with Keegan. If she were honest with herself he reminded her so much of Endymion, and she had lost him. The way he spoke and treated her never failed to transport her back in time. He made her feel like the princess she was back then and not the klutz she seemed to be today. "Keegan isn't to blame, Have you ever thought that maybe it's Darien's fault I am the way I am. You all know what he put me through!" Her anger soared to new heights. "Keegan is the one person that just wants me to be happy, all you four care about right now is this new enemy! You don't seem to care about what I'm going through or what I'm feeling."

Ami put a hand on Serena's shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "Serena we know these last 9 months have been hell on you and that your heart has been broken but you can't keep blaming Darien for everything." Somewhere in the last four or five months the girls had given up on hating Darien and it was almost like they understood why he left Serena. None of them had bothered to explain any of it to her but she had noted the change in their attitude. Every time she would mention how wrong it was for him to just leave with out telling them, one of the girls would come to his defense that it was best for him to advance his career and that they could focus on the new enemy and not be distracted by the obvious tension that was there between the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo mask. "Think about how much stronger we've all had to become since Tuxedo mask left. We only have ourselves to rely on now and thanks to him leaving we are fighting with that in mind." The others nodded in agreement with Ami. "We all love you Serena and its not that we hate Keegan but something isn't right."

"Yea, We all get these really bad vibes when ever we're about him and we can't believe that you don't notice it too." Mina tried to continue but Serena cut her off.

"Stop this, I won't have you all trying to turn me against him. So, what he's not perfect and yea maybe he likes to spend time with me but thats not a crime! Why don't you all just go and get your own boyfriends and worry about your own relationships." Serena saw her chance to escape as a bus was getting ready to pull away from the curb. It wasn't the bus she had wanted but it would get her away from her friends. Jumping on just as the doors closed she turned and watched as the girls disappeared in the distance. "I just want to be happy." She whispered as she went to find a seat at the back of the bus. She hated fighting with the scouts but it seemed like thats all they ever did any more.

"Shit!" glancing down at her watch she realized that she wasn't going to be fashionably late she was going to be incredibly late. Serena fumbled around in her purse looking for her phone; after searching every possible pocket she distinctly recalled leaving her phone on her nightstand. "_SERENA, you ditz!_" making a quick transfer to a bus to the pier she prayed that somehow Keegan was running late too.

Her heart sank when she stepped off the bus and she found him leaning against a railing several feet from the pier. His hands were shoved down in his pockets and although he looked relaxed she could tell by the gleam in his misty gray eyes that he had been waiting a while. Pushing off the railing his long legs quickly closed the distance between them. Giving her a quick bow of his head in acknowledgment he extended her the crook of his arm. "Serena." She quickly took his arm, giving him a brilliant smile.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." She stared at his profile, she was often taken aback by the sheer beauty of his features. His long black hair framed his face in a way that seemed regal, he really looked like a prince from a time when the moon kingdom was the center of the universe. Realizing they had stopped walking and that Keegan was now staring down at her she continued. "I forgot which bus went to the pier and found myself headed toward downtown. You know how I can get sometimes." She laughed innocently.

They resumed walking down the pier, "I tried your cell phone several times, had I known you were headed in the wrong direction I could have come and gotten you." His voice was smooth and mellow but Serena could hear the frustration.

"Yes, I seem to keep forgetting my phone at home." Serena scanned the busy pier, it was such a beautiful night and she was going to try and salvage what she could of it. She pushed the fight with the scouts out of her mind. "Please forgive me, I don't want to ruin the night."

"My dear, there is nothing to forgive. I would wait a thousand years for a single night in your presence." Keegan took her hand from his arm and gave it a quick tender kiss before returning it to its place. Serena played his words over and over again in his head, something about them sent a small shiver down her back and caused her to miss her step. Keegan caught her effortlessly and righted her. "Careful, don't want you getting hurt."

"Yes, we don't want that. I'm sorry." She answered absently as Keegan propelled her further down the pier.

Serena tried to push the eerie feeling that had settled in her mind out but she couldn't quite shake the sense of familiarity his words had conveyed. "_why would he choose a thousand years, could he possible know my secret._" She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Keegan. "_There's no way, Serena its just a coincidence. No one else from that time has any memories of those days, or do they?_"

"Serena?" Keegan's voice broke her concentration and brought her back to the bustling pier. "Is something wrong, you've stopped walking."

"Huh...Oh, yea nothings wrong." She tried to get her thoughts back together. "I was just thinking about how wonderful this night turned out to be. I almost hate for it to end."

Keegan pulled Serena into his arms. "It doesn't have to end." He kissed her temple lightly and she melted into his embrace. Just like that what ever it had been about his wording earlier was gone. She felt like everything revolved around her when she was with Keegan, she couldn't remember a time she'd felt that way. Even with Darien he had always felt the need to set boundaries and tried to push her focus on other things like scout business and school rather then their relationship. "I would give you the universe if you asked for it."

Serena pulled back and stared into his eyes, he smiled down at her and she matched it with her own. "you're too sweet. _and a little too perfect to be real._" She rested her hand on his chest. "I really should be going, it's getting late and I have class tomorrow."

"Of course, schooling must come first." He guided her back to his car. "Let me give you a ride back to your place, it will be quicker then the bus" She hesitated briefly, she really didn't understand why she was so on edge this evening. Was it the fight with the scouts or how strange his statements had made her feel. Was there a reason why Keegan made her feel like her old self or was she reading too much into it. "So what will it be?"

"Yes, That would be great thank you! _You're being ridiculous, Keegan just has a way about him thats all, I'm sure its just me." _She thought to herself as they sped off towards her apartment. It just had been a long day and she still had hours of homework that she had like always managed to put off til the last minute.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Serena, Wake up!" Luna poked and prodded at the mass of blankets that somewhere underneath Serena lay snoring. "You're going to be late for class!"

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up." Serena groaned as she threw the covers which included Luna off to the floor. "Oops sorry Luna!"

Luna dug her way out of the bedding in a daze, "One of these days I'm going to learn."

"huh?" Serena didn't quite hear what her feline guardian had said as she rushed around her room getting her things ready for school. "MINA!"

"She's already left Serena."

"Why didn't she wake me up!" Serena screamed as she ran out of the apartment she shared with Mina. "_And here I thought moving in with her would be better then living at home!_"

Luna rushed behind Serena, "A girl can only try to wake the dead so long before she has to worry about getting to class herself."

"Don't you ever get tired of sounding like the broken record." Serena moaned as she entered the campus grounds. "See you after class!" Some how Serena had managed to make it into her class before the final bell which was not something that happened often. She located Mina in the lecture hall and took her usual seat beside her friend.

Mina gave her a small smile, "late night?"

Serena couldn't help but roll her eyes and mumbled under her breath. "ha ha, no. You know exactly what time I got home. I saw you peeking through your door."

"Yes, well I just want to know if you're bringing strange men into my home." Mina hurried to finish her sentence before the professor began his lecture. Serena could have smacked her but that would have brought too much attention.

Class drug by and Serena was pretty sure Mina had to nudge her at least four times to keep from falling asleep. She was just thankful that she only had one day scheduled for today. "Pure TORTURE!" Mina groaned as she walked out beside Serena. "I think that man just like to hear himself talk."

"Tell me about it." Serena chided on their way to the cafeteria, she didn't want to think about anything else until she got breakfast. But when their communicators started beeping, Serena knew breakfast was not on the menu for that day. "The negaverse always has impeccable timing. Luna?"

"There's an enemy at the mall, Girls get there as fast as you can.!" Luna ran along side the two girls as they rushed to mall where the others would meet them. "You two better transform!"

Both girls answered in unison, "Right!"

"VENUS POWER, MAKE UP!" In a shimmering light of yellow Mina quickly transformed into Sailor Venus with out missing a step she continued to head toward the mall.

"MOON PRISM POWER MAKEUP!" Serena was encased in streaming pink ribbon and a ray of pink light but within in seconds it all faded and she was still wearing his street clothes. "What just happened?" Serena skidded to a halt and Sailor Venus did the same.

"Serena why did you stop your transformation?" Luna spoke up.

"Luna, I didn't stop my transformation. It stopped itself!" Serena screeched. "MOON PRISM POWER MAKEUP!" Throwing her hand up in the air she felt the familiar pulling sensation that went along with her transformation as the pink ribbons swirled around her. It felt like her transformation was taking longer then usual but once it was finally completed she looked down at herself. "Luna what's happening?" right before their eyes Sailor Moons form faded and Serena reverted right back to her usual self. "Why can't I transform!" She fell to the ground, tears falling freely.

"Venus, GO! The others will need you there. I'll help Serena!" Luna shouted to Sailor Venus

"Right. It will be OK Serena, don't worry" Venus squeezed Serena's shoulder before she rushed off to meet up with the other Sailor Scouts who by now were sure to be locked in battle with the negaverse demon. Serena sat slumped on the sidewalk watching Sailor Venus disappear down the street, her mind was reeling "_How can this be happening!_"

"SERENA!" Luna pushed against Serena's thigh. "You've got to pull it together, now isn't a time to fall apart."

She stared blankly at her guardian, who didn't seem to understand. Everything that Serena was; was quickly slipping away. She'd lost Darien, She was no closer to becoming Neo queen Serenity then she was the day she was revealed as Princess Serenity nearly a decade before and now Sailor moon was being ripped right from her soul. "Luna don't you see what is happening?" She whispered. "I made the wrong choice and now I am being punished for it." Serena pulled herself up from the pavement and brushed off her skirts. "Tell the scouts to meet me at the temple when they've finished the battle. I would go myself but I've got someone I need to talk to." She didn't wait for Luna's response, she started running in the opposite direction as quickly as she could.

"SERENA! WAIT, THEY NEED YOU!" Luna made to follow after Serena but she needed to get to the scouts and make sure they were able to manage with out Sailor moon. There weren't many battles in their past that went well when Sailor Moon was around.

"Answer me!'" Serena stood in the darkness of her room, she gripped her compact to her chest as the tears rolled down her face. "You said this would help me and now I'm losing everything."

"I have given you the ability to reach a power that has been lost for a 1000 years." The voice that reverberated around Serena tried to sooth her and calm her but she was too upset.

"Why am I am being punished?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Punished? Never would I dream of punishing you for the steps you've taken to claim your rightful place. I only mean to help you reach what is yours."

"Lies, this has all been a bunch of lies. Because of this I have lost all ability to do good. I'm done, I'm not playing this game any more." Serena dropped to her knees, letting her compact fall to the floor she stared at it as it rolled to a stop. She didn't even feel like herself any more, it was as if everything that she thought her life would be was slipping away. The tears started to fall and Serena made no attempt to hold back, "I've given so much to follow my destiny and look where its gotten me." Just then her communicator sounded, rummaging through her purse she tried to locate it. It took upending her purse on her bed before she was able to locate it.

"Serena?" Her four friends came across the communicator in unison. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright." She wiped her eyes were her sleeve. "I couldn't expect you guys to understand."

Raye started to say something but was cut off by Mina. "We are at the temple why don't you come over and we will sort this out together."

Before she had even finished her sentence Serena was shaking her head. "I'd rather be alone, I'm just not feeling myself right now and I've got some things I need to sort out. I'm going to try and get some sleep. Glad you guys were able to manage with out me."

"It wasn't easy..." Ami had just started speaking when Serena shut down her communicator and stuffed it in her sock drawer along with her compact. "_Won't be needing these anymore_" Rather then going to sleep she changed out of her school uniform and slipped into one of her oversized sweaters and leggings. Before she walked out the door she thought to leave a note for luna but decided against it, if she told her where she was going all of the girls would just ambush her and force her to discuss the fact she wasn't Sailor moon any more.

Serena wandered through the lower parts of the city where she grew up, she passed her the middle school where her life as Sailor Moon began. It had been a pivotal moment in her life and she felt as though she had come so far from the fourteen year old girl she had been back then. Since that time she'd gained four amazing friends that had put their lives on the line for her time and time again. She had found and lost the love of her life but she only brushed that thought aside, "_Things are bad enough as it is I don't need to add to my feeling of worthlessness._" Ten years had flown by and now she felt just like that confused teenager that had wanted nothing more then to be a normal girl. Serena had given up on being a normal girl and now here she was facing the daunting task of being nothing more then a normal college student.

In the distance she saw the arcade come into view, it never changed. No matter how much time passed the Crown Arcade was always there a safe haven for Serena when she needed to be normal. Now the very sight of it caused her stomach to roll, it housed so many memories that she didn't want a part of. Secondly Serena knew the scouts would look for her in the regular spots and the Crown arcade would be at the top of the list. Drifting past the front doors she caught a glimpse of Andrew behind the counter smiling at his fiancee Rita. She felt a twinge of pain as she recalled the dozen or so double dates that Darien and her had shared with the couple. Making her way further into the heart of the city she let her eyes drift to the top floor of a nearby apartment building. In the fading even light nearly all the other balconies were illuminated but that one was dark, _"_"_If Darien were here he'd know how to fix this._" Serena had come to terms with the fact her life with Darien had come to an end, didn't mean it still didn't hurt to think about the life they had shared or the way she'd always felt more alive in his presence. Even at their worst he always had her back. "_He could have left some sort of contact, Maybe Andrew would give me his phone number?_" She shook her head and felt stupid for even considering it, Darien obviously wanted nothing more to do with her but she had Keegan now. Some how the thought of him wasn't nearly as comforting as it would be if he were Darien.


End file.
